yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Massacre Period
Timeline of 2b2t <--- The 4Chan Period ---> Great Server Decay The Forum Massacre Period is the second section of history on 2b2t. It started when Facepunchers came to the server after finding out about it after Chezhead saw George and Hause's 2b2t post, who then posted more about it on the Facepunch forums. Due to the chaos of the server (mainly stemming from the 4channers), the Facepunchers decided to start a republic to bring order to the server. The Forum Massacre Period was most notorious for Popbob's reign of terror, which saw the first backdoor the server witnessed. Popbob, being a facepuncher (not part of the republic), also gave access to his backdoor to several other of his fellow facepunchers (i.e. xcc2), which allowed for the supplies to build the period's most notable and iconic towns (i.e. Ziggy Town and Plugin Town). While the Facepunchers were building their bases and battling 4channers, Offtopia and THEJudgeHolden founded The Judge's Group. This group was the pioneer of group bases, most known being Oldtown. They were also the first players to ever make it to 1 million blocks away from Spawn. Judge also made a comic about 2b2t called 1 Million. The Facepunch Era ended in February of 2012 when the Facepunch Republic disbanded, kicking off the Facepunch Decay Era. Information From Sato86 "This is where everything changed. This period made 2b2t widely popular among Minecraft players. It all started when a Facepuncher called Chezhead rallied other Minecraft players from the same forum to join him on the server to make a ‘Facepunch Republic’. The short-term goal was just to have a base for the Facepunch community to play on. However, the 4channers took notice of this. Days later, Camp Facepunch, their first base, was destroyed. On one side, we had the Facepunchers: fairly organized, with a leader and minor leaders. On the other side: 4channers, not organized, no leader and no base. Suddenly the Facepunchers saw themselves at war with an enemy they could not attack, and even worse, that could be anyone around them. 4channers started to infiltrate the forum and ask for coordinates for the bases there, passing themselves as Facepunchers. The pressure on Chezhead was enormous. Each base they built was destroyed to a point that the facepunchers had to adapt. Chezhead, being caught in the middle of the chaos of what became his republic initiative, lost leadership power to others. This would actually make things a little less worse. With now more heads leading the players, they had more chance to survive. Policemike and Assassin_Raptor were among those that rallied players from Facepunch to make bases. Chezhead abandoned the idea of the republic weeks later. They would keep naming their bases as "Fort”, “Outpost” and “Camp" Nevertheless, even with the new leadership, they still faced the same troubles. Infiltration was only one of them. 4channer griefers started to stalk facepunch bases on the map, being able to find them without even needing coordinates. Stalkers such as Luke2thebun and sequel soon became infamous. However, it was at this Era that something remarkable happened. A group of players started to form. These players were not interested in the conflict, but only to make a name for themselves. They had no idea that their acts would actually change the servers’ ways. They received many names: Judge’s group, 1mil base and Chris’s group. How did they change things? Simply by not giving a damn about what was happening. Judge helped new players at spawn with his base called Oldtown. Offtopia would also often rescue new players at spawn, giving them food. They did not care if they were Facepunchers or 4channers. Actually, the group that later formed would have people from both the factions as well as people from neither of them. They started to gain not only respect, but hate by both sides as a result - more respected than hated, however. It was also at this time that 2b2t’s first legends appeared, such as Chris and popbob - as well as Judge with his comic - Omalymix and xcc2. And also many others." Trivia * Most bases were usually towns or camps, unlike today where we have cities. * Popbob was playing on the server at this time, but wasn't a griefer yet. * Almost all Facepunch bases have been lost to time, and the coordinates are still unknown Category:History Category:Eras Category:Periods Category:Ancient Category:Satoan periods